The Facebook Attack
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: A Pretty Little Liars storyline based entirely on Facebook. Nothing in Rosewood is how it seems and that seems to apply to Facebook too. It will be inbox sessions between the girls sometimes or just news feed. Happy reading, bitches. XOXO –A There's not really any timelines here, just that they don't know any A team members yet.
1. Pilot

**The Facebook Attack **

**A Pretty Little Liars storyline based entirely on Facebook. Nothing in Rosewood is how it seems and that seems to apply to Facebook too. It will be inbox sessions between the girls sometimes or just news feed. Happy reading, bitches. XOXO –A **

**There's not really any timelines here, just that they don't know any A team members yet. **

**Spencer Hastings** Russian History- why did I even take this subject?

**(Melissa Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin and –A like this)**

**Melissa Hastings** Let's face it, sis, not everyone is capable of coping in Russian History. I did and got an A but that's just me.

**(-A likes this)**

**Spencer Hastings** Shut up Melissa.

**Melissa Hastings** Great comeback Spence! Been working on it for long?

**Spencer Hastings** Yes, about as long as your engagement to Wren. So not long at all.

**(Hanna Marin and –A like this) **

**Hanna Marin** Burn!

**Spencer Hastings** Not now, Hanna. Please. But thank you. :D

**Emily Fields** Guys, be nice.

**Hanna Marin** Emily, you have no siblings. Siblings fight all the time. Me and Kate fight more than lions wrestling for meat.

**Emily Fields** Yeah but keep it playful. That way, nobody gets hurt and peace is maintained.

**Melissa Hastings** Spence, maybe you should listen to Emily. Or someone _might_ get hurt.

**Emily Fields** I didn't mean it like that, Melissa!

**Melissa Hastings is now offline. **

**INBOX between Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily **

**Hanna Marin** What did Melissa mean?

**Aria Montgomery** I don't know but there's something going on there.

**Emily Fields** Do you think..?

**Spencer Hastings** Emily, my sister is not A!

**Emily Fields **I didn't mean that. I just meant that maybe she knows something about Alison.

**Spencer Hastings** Why would she?

**Emily Fields** Didn't she hate Ali?

**Spencer Hastings** That doesn't mean she killed her or had anything to do with it. Yeah, I hate my sister sometimes, but she's not a murderer or A. So can we please just drop this?

**Emily Fields** I'm so sorry Spence, I just wanted somebody to blame. And now that Toby is back, he could decide to tell everyone about the Jenna Thing and I'm just so scared.

**Aria Montgomery** Em, we'll get through it. Trust me. Toby's not going to tell anybody.

**Hanna Marin** How would you know, Aria?

**Aria Montgomery** Ali said that we'd be safe and nothing would happen, right? Well I trust what Ali said.

**Hanna Marin** Aria…Ali died, remember.

**Spencer Hastings** Yes, Hanna thanks for reminding us. I'm sure we all needed to hear that.

**Hanna Marin** Well I'm sorry for speaking. (**A/N: I know. I stole a Spencer line). **

**Emily Fields** We should plan something for Ali.

**Aria Montgomery** That is a terrible idea.

**Emily Fields** :(

**Spencer Hastings** Aria!

**Hanna Marin** Aria!

**Aria Montgomery** What? I just don't think it'll be a good idea to do something that'll remind us of Alison everyday and bring back memories.

**Hanna Marin** Aria, maybe some of us would like to remember her positively and be reminded of the great things about Alison. No need to be so bitter.

**Aria Montgomery** Fine. If that's what you think…

**Spencer Hastings** Aria…she didn't mean it like that.

**Aria Montgomery is offline. **

**INSERT LINE HERE XOXO – A **

Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz are now friends.

(^**Aria Montgomery, Ezra Fitz and A like this)**

**Ezra Fitz** I had fun talking with you today.

**Aria Montgomery** Me too, Ezra. It was nice.

INBOX

**Spencer Hastings to Aria Montgomery** – Aria, we're all sorry. You should be allowed to value your opinions instead of us just shooting them down. That was something that Ali did that we shouldn't be continuing. Do you forgive us? Xxx

**Aria Montgomery** Of course I do! I'm sorry, I just didn't think that a remembrance for Ali wouldn't go down to well. She was popular, but she wasn't very well liked in Rosewood, remember? Besides, it now seems like a great idea. Xxx

**Spencer Hastings** Good. Well, we'll need to think of some ideas and then contact the DiLaurentis family about the details. Jason will probably be best. He handled it best whilst they were still in Rosewood.

**Aria Montgomery** Okay. But you should do that. You're the best at planning, Spencer!

**Spencer Hastings** I suppose. I'll let you know what's happening.

**INSERT LINE HERE**

**INBOX**

**-A to Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery- **Haha, bitches. You want to remember Alison? The rest of Rosewood wants to forget her. Good luck with that. And remember, I'm always watching you, BFF's. –A

**Spencer Hastings** Alright A. I've had enough of your games! Just stop already.

**Emily Fields** Spence, we can never reply to A. That's what makes A scary sometimes.

**-A** You think I'm scary now…just wait. You'll be terrified.

**Hanna Marin** Listen here, you little worm. Leave us alone!

**-A** Oh Hefty Hanna likes to bite! Something other than pie that is…

**Emily Fields** That's not fair! Hanna's in great shape now. So don't call her that. It's mean.

**-A** Oh dear sweet Emily. You should know by now, I'm more than mean. I'm deadly. Especially for Liars. I'm like Kryptonite for Liars.

**-A has left the conversation. **

**Emily Fields** What a creep. Hey, where'd Aria go?

**Aria Montgomery** I'm right here. Sorry, I had to take care of things at home.

**Hanna Marin** Well you only missed us trying to kick A's ass online but it failing miserably. But it was fun.

**Spencer Hastings** Your idea of fun is way weirder than A's.

**Hanna Marin** I appreciate the fun things in life. A likes to mess with us.

**Spencer Hastings** That's right they are completely different.

**Emily Fields** I don't want to sleep alone tonight.

**Spencer Hastings** You can all crash at my house?

**Hanna Marin** Sounds good, Spence. As long as you rent a good movie and get some Chunky Monkey.

**Emily Fields** Thanks Spence.

**Aria Montgomery** Yeah, much appreciated.

**A/N: Ooh, seems like something fishy is going on with Aria. Besides her hookup with her teacher, but anyway…I'm not sure whether I actually like this or not…Hmmmm. Well, leave a review telling me whether I should continue. Next, I'll be trying my hand at poetry. :) Wish me luck, loyal followers…I mean readers. ;)**


	2. Suspicions and the Attack

Chapter Two- Suspicions and the Attack

* * *

**Well I'm back. Hooray. That's all, really!**

* * *

**Spencer Hastings- Hanna Marin, **you suck at Chess.

(**Emily Fields and Hanna Marin like this) **

**Hanna Marin- **I'm sorry, Spencer, but not everybody has an IQ of over 2000 like you.

**Spencer Hastings-** It's not over 2000…it's 150…

**Hanna Marin** Close enough.

**Emily Fields **Has anybody heard from **Aria Montgomery** lately?

**Spencer Hastings** Nope. I didn't see her at school today.

**Hanna Marin** Me neither.

**Aria Montgmery** Guys, I'm right here. I stayed home today cause I was sick. Middle of the night thing.

**Spencer Hastings** Okay…

**Emily Fields** You keep disappearing on us! I tried calling you today. Did you not have your phone? Were you asleep?

**Aria Montgomery** What's with all the questions?

**Hanna Marin** We're just concerned for you, Aria.

**Aria Montgomery** Aw, thanks guys.

* * *

INBOX SESSION BETWEEN **Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz **

**Aria Montgomery **This is getting too close. They're going to figure this out soon.

**Ezra Fitz** They won't. Trust me. Just please come to my apartment on Saturday? We can talk there.

**Aria Montgomery** We can talk on here?

**Ezra Fitz** It's better in person. Please?

**Aria Montgomery** Of course.

**Ezra Fitz** Thank you.

* * *

**INBOX BETWEEN Emily Fields, Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings **

**Hanna Marin** Guys, something's weird going on with Aria.

**Spencer Hastings** Yes, I noticed Hanna.

**Emily Fields** Do you think she doesn't want to be our friend anymore and this is her way of telling us?

**Hanna Marin** Emily, we're adults now basically. It's not like Aria has suddenly decided she wants to leave our sandbox.

**Spencer Hastings** Well, something's up and I need to know what.

**Hanna Marin** Jesus, Spence, a little obsessed?

**Spencer Hastings** Maybe a little…

* * *

**Inbox between –A and Ezra Fitz**

**-A** So you know what you have to do?

**Ezra Fitz** I do. I understand perfectly. I'll see it done.

**-A **Good. You know what the punishment for failure is, Ezra.

**Ezra Fitz** Yes, I know. I won't let you down. I promise.

**-A **Fantastic. So you'll do it Saturday, right?

**Ezra Fitz** Yes.

* * *

**Emily Fields-Maya St Germaine **Are we still on for Saturday?

**Maya St Germaine** Of course, Em! Do you still want to go and see 'I Walked With A Zombie'?

**Emily Fields** Sure, if you still do.

**Hanna Marin** I'll be surprised if you two actually see much of the movie. ;)

**Emily Fields** Thank you for that, Hanna.

**Maya St Germaine** She's right, though Em.

(**Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings like this) **

**Spencer Hastings** Don't listen to her, Em. Nor you Maya. You two just have fun.

* * *

**INBOX BETWEEN Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings AND Aria Montgomery**

**Hanna Marin** So, do you guys want to do anything on Saturday?

**Aria Montgomery** I would love to, Hanna, but I have to stay in and help Mike with his homework. SORRY.

**Spencer Hastings** I'm free, Han. What'd you say to a Channing Tatum and Jake Gyllenhaal themed movie night?

**Hanna Marin** I say: I am freaking there.

**Spencer Hastings** Haha okay, I'll get some DVD's after school tomorrow.

**Hanna Marin** it's a date.

**Spencer Hastings** Yeah, wait no. It's not a date!

**Hanna Marin** Would you be so averse to dating me, Spencer Hastings?

**Spencer Hastings** Hanna, where did you learn that word? And yes, because I don't like girls like that!

**Hanna Marin** Ah, I see. :'(

**Spencer Hastings** Haha, Han, don't do this.

* * *

**ON SATURDAY NIGHT…**

* * *

**INBOX BETWEEN ****Ezra Fitz ****AND ****Aria Montgomery **

**Ezra Fitz** Thanks for coming, Aria.

**Aria Montgomery** No problem. I like seeing you.

**Ezra Fitz** I like seeing you too. Could you turn around for a second? I've got a surprise for you and I don't want you peeking.

**Aria Montgomery** Sure.

**Aria Montgomery is offline.**

* * *

**Spencer Hastings- Emily Fields** ANSWER YOUR PHONE!

**Emily Fields** Spencer, what is it?! I'm in the movie theatre right now!

**Spencer Hastings** It's Aria!

**Emily Fields** What about Aria?

**Spencer Hastings** She—never mind, I'll tell you when you get here. Just hurry, it's an emergency!

**Emily Fields** Fine.

* * *

**A/N: There's Chapter Two! Review! Hey, that rhymed. Ugh, bye ;) -J xxx**


End file.
